


Can't Look Away

by WotanAnubis



Category: Tacoma
Genre: F/F, Information Dystopia, Post-Coital Discourse, Two People Having A Chat, lack of privacy, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Nat and Bert have a frank and maybe not entirely serious chat about their sex life on board Tacoma station.





	Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Venturis records everything that goes on on Tacoma. Nat and Bert own at least one sex toy. The combination of these two facts inspired this little discussion.

Bert lay back on the improvised one-and-a-half person bunk she shared with Nat. She stared unseeing at the bland ceiling, panting, her whole body satisfied and excited in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Nat kissed her neck. "You were amazing, babe."

" _I_ was amazing?" Bert said. "You did all the work."

Nat grinned. "Yeah, but, you're so adorable when you cum, you know? Makes it all worth it."

Bert rolled onto her side, embraced her wife and pulled her in for a kiss. She hungrily pressed her mouth against Nat's and let her tongue slip from between her lips and into her wife's mouth. She didn't really think about what she was doing, hadn't planned on anything. She just... really needed to kiss Nat.

When she finally pulled away - Nat theatrically gasping for air - Bert felt the need to... say something. But the only things she could think of was 'What did I do to deserve you?', which was trite and which she knew annoyed Nat and 'I love you', which was obvious and went without saying.

"I love you," Bert said.

Of course, just because it went without saying didn't mean it wasn't worth saying.

"You're pretty great yourself, you know," Nat said.

Nat rolled onto her back and sighed with the kind of wistfulness Bert had come to recognize as the announcement of some kind of mischief.

"You think ODIN enjoyed the show?" Nat asked.

"What?" Bert said flatly.

Nat looked at her with an expression of faux innocence that Bert didn't buy and which she knew Bert didn't buy.

"What? He sees everything that goes on around here. Records it all, too. He's not allowed to give us some privacy just 'cuz we're having sex, you know."

Bert squirmed. Five seconds ago, she'd been completely happy to be naked with Nat. Now she felt the sudden need to put some clothes on.

"I wish you hadn't said that," Bert said.

"Aw, it's fine," Nat replied. "ODIN's not gonna perv on us or anything. I mean, I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good, you know. Nah, he's just gonna record every single intimate little detail and then upload it to some Venturis database somewhere."

"That doesn't make it any better," Bert said. "For all we know there could be some Venturis lackey combing through all that data and stumbling on, you know... us."

"Pfft. Yeah, like Venturis actually keeps an eye on us," Nat scoffed. "Nobody's watching. Nobody cares. And anyway, even if there was someone, I doubt they'd get much out of a bunch of AR wireframes going at it."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Bert said. "People get off to the weirdest things."

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that," Nat said.

"Yeah, you're my innocent little girl, you are."

Nat laughed and kissed her. "Your girl, anyway."

"So, but..." Bert began when Nat pulled away. "I guess all our data got recorded over on the Fountain of Paradise too, right?"

"Yeah, but... so what?"

"You think maybe our wedding night is in some database somewhere."

"Probably. Almost certainly, actually," said Nat. "Why? Wanna see if I can dig it up. Maybe relive a few memories?"

"Maybe," Bert admitted. "Is that weird. Now that I'm saying it out loud, it sounds weird."

"Well, like I said, wireframes, so not exactly the sexiest of times," said Nat. "You know what we should do instead?"

"What?"

"Rent us a couple of bridal gowns and make our own sex-tape of our second wedding night. _That_ 'd be something to remember."

"That... does sound like it could be fun."

"Wait, seriously?" said Nat. "I was only joking, you know."

"Yeah, maybe, but, you do look gorgeous in a wedding dress."

"So people keep telling me," said Nat. "Don't see it myself, really. But you are serious, right? Because we've got more than enough Loyalty stored up to rent a couple of dresses for a week."

"A whole week?" said Bert.

"Just in case the first take doesn't quite cut it and we need to do everything all over again, you know?" said Nat. "It'd be important to get everything _just right_."

"You've convinced me," said Bert. "Alright, let's do it. When we get back to Earth."

"What? Why wait? I can have everything up here with the next delivery drone."

"Oh no," said Bert. "We can't do it here. I'm not about to have sex again up here."

"What?" said Nat. "Wait, hold on, what?"

"Well, now that I know, like really **know** ODIN's watching us all the time, I don't think I'll ever be able to get back in the mood again. So we'll just have to wait 'till we're back on solid ground," Bert said in her best reasonable voice.

"Before we have sex again?" Nat shrieked. "C'mon, you can't do this to me." She started raining small, desperate kisses on Bert's skin as she pleaded. "I need you. And anyway, I was only joking about ODIN. He's not _really_ watching. He's the perfect gentle... AI. GentleAI. He ain't spying on us. Right, ODIN?"

For a moment, Bert and Nat's small cabin was completely silent. The pale blue pyramid representing ODIN's presence failed to appear.

"See?" said Nat. "Doesn't even know we're having this chat. So we can have all the sex we want and we don't even have to wait for... forever. Alright?"

"Wel..." Bert said reluctantly. " _Maybe..._ "

Nat got up and straddled Bert's waist.

"OK, fine. I shouldn't have brought the whole thing up. It was naughty of me and I'm sorry."

Bert smiled. "How sorry?"

Nat grinned. "So sorry the whole station's going to hear you scream my name in, oh, let's say twenty minutes?"

Bert kissed. "I like it when you're sorry."

Nat kissed her back. "And that's why I like being naughty," she replied.


End file.
